sulleycinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sulley 150
Sulley 150 is the one hundred and fiftieth episode of the Sulley Cinematic Universe. This episode is notable for being the final film with the Roar-tastic Randalls (later in the film called the Roar-tastic Allegiance) until Sulley 200. It also teases The Lightyear Arc. As always, Stan Lee makes a cameo. Plot The Sulltastic Sullies hear a distress call from their friend Marty the zebra. They find Marty in a crater outside of Al's Toy Barn, dying. With his dying breaths, Marty tells the Sulltastic Sullies that they need to run. Out of the ceiling of Al's Toy Barn bursts out Al, who has obtained dark magic powers and vows to "kill the cowboy". Randall and Stinky Pete then appear, ready to attack. They head towards Squidward, what they do to him is unknown but he's dead. As Woody tries to help Squidward, Mr. Hands introduces a resurrected Sluggo, as well as his son, Elmo who he had finally released thanks to Al and his dark magic. Mr Hands grabs Woody's head and Elmo grabs Woody's body. Woody's head is ripped off from his body and he dies. Al then grabs Woody's hat and stomps on it repeatedly, breaking it. Flik is desperately fighting to keep the Roar-tastic Randalls away from his remaining friends, just then, he sees something flying towards him. It's Killem with his newest move, the God Killer, it instantly kills Flik. Killem then kills Dexter Morgan with his own equipment. Randall burns Mr. Waternoose and blows him up with a Minecraft TNT block. Banjo-Kazooie are also blown up by Randall, who gloats "The One-Above-All would've enjoyed this...". Before Mike can use his time machine to fix everything, Elmo eats his time machine and burns him to death. With nearly everyone dead, except Robot Jones, Buzz Lightyear, and Sulley (Bigweld is on vacation), Aku rises with his full power intact (he managed to gain his powers back after 30-some-odd years). Buzz then does something he vowed never to do, Buzz turns into Mrs. Nesbitt without any inhibitors. Mrs. Nesbitt tries her hardest to defeat Aku, but she barely leaves a wound on him. Aku flicks her to the ground, transforming her back into Buzz Lightyear. Al then declares "If I can't kill the cowboy, guess I can kill the space man!" Stinky Pete volunteers to help. Buzz is smashed into with Al's foot and Pete's pickaxe. Robot Jones is then confronted by his worst enemy, CN executives, who tell him he has been cancelled. With Sulley as the only one left, Aku then gets out a gun and says "This is what I used to kill your family Sulley." Aku then shoots Sulley a bunch of times. In his dying moments with tears in his eyes, he sees every villain he has ever faced laughing at his defeat. The Sulltastic Sullies are dead, the Roar-tastic Randalls and other enemies have won. Forky holds a funeral for all of the Sulltastic Sullies, all of their allies and all of their families are there, the screen fades to black as all the bodies are lowered into the ground, as everyone is crying at various levels. We then flash to a rainy street corner at night, some TVs in a store display window are broadcasting the funeral. The word "Aku" is repeatedly mentioned on the TV. We then see a shadowy figure angrily clenching his sword, who then slices a street lamp to the ground. The figure is revealed to be Samurai Jack, who scowls angrily at the TVs. Meanwhile Sulley and his friends wake up, they are somehow alive (or are they?) A ghost named Whisper and his sex slave Animat greet them to the Yokai world, a place where people go when they die when "Heaven and Hell get too crowded and you don't need to go to purgatory". They are all scared, who will help save the world if they are dead? Their worries are set aside when Woody sees Bo Peep and her sheep walking in the distance. Woody runs up to her and gives her the biggest hug. As the others followed they discovered that Mr Bill, the Queen, Debroah Morgan (Dexter's sister), Harry Morgan (Dexter's Father) and Sulley's family are also there along with a few other fallen acquaintances and they all have a reunion, crying of happiness. oh yeah also gabby gabby and the bensons show up and call woody a bitch. Jibanyan, a resident of the yokai world tries to tell the Sulltastic Sullies about what has happened to the living world and says he knows how to bring them back to life, but they don't seem to want to leave. Jibanyan then says to himself "If only they knew..." It then shows the living world in ruin. Killem forced Princess Atta to rule Ant Island with him, Randall has put Monstropolis in ruin, Mr. Hands and Elmo are ripping people limb from limb, Stinky Pete is destroying toys not up to his standards with help from Al, and Aku rules over all. Hearing the news, Mario heads to Bonnie's room to warn Forky and the other toys. Before Mario gets there it shows Forky having a nightmare of Aku telling him "I am not done with this world. I will not rest until people, monsters, and toys like you are dead!" Forky wakes up in a cold sweat. Arriving seconds later, Mario tells them what will happen if they don't do something about it. Forky says he might know someone that can help, and Mario follows him to the house of one of Bonnie's friends. Mario and Forky go up to a bed and Forky says to the bed "Get out here!" It is revealed he was talking to Mr. Bumpy, a very powerful monster that lives under the bed, but the thing was he was having a sock overdose. Mario tells Mr. Bumpy about what happened. Mr. Bumpy joins them because "If there's no world, there's no socks!" Forky, Mario, and Mr. Bumpy speculate how they will defeat the Roar-tastic Randalls (now renamed the Roar-tastic Allegiance) when they see Robot Jones begging for change after being cancelled again along with Bigweld. Mario gives them some change but Robot Jones get pissed because it's not acceptable currency and they get in a big fight. Being the lazy ass he is, Mr. Bumpy says "Instead of trying to fight those big guys ourselves, how about we go to the spirit world and get them back ourselves?" Robot Jones and Mario instantly stops fighting. Robot Jones says he can go into the spirit world, then Carl Wheezer goes up to him and says "IT'S NOT CALLED THE SPIRIT WORLD, IT'S CALLED THE YOKAI WORLD!" Jibanyan then shows up and tells them about his various failed tries to get them to return to the real world. Forky and friends tell him they can find a way to get the Sullies to come back. Jibanyan takes all of them to the yokai world, where they see that the Sulltastic Sullies were enjoying their afterlives with their fallen loved ones, particularly Sulley and his family. Samurai Jack follows them stealthily. Robot Jones, Bigweld, Forky, Mario, and Mr. Bumpy tell them about how the world has gone to trash since they lost the fight against the Roar-tastic Allegiance, but they've all adjusted to the afterlife with their fallen friends and family and the weird creatures. Samurai Jack then appears, telling everybody he holds the only key to defeating Aku: his sword. He explains he has been looking for him for over 30 years and now that he has located him, he will end him once and for all. Everyone promises the Sullies that they can go back up to the human world to fight the Roar-tastic Allegiance with better powers than before they died (and have their destroyed belongings restored) and if they still want to stay in the yokai world with their fallen acquaintances that they can come back. They agree, and they head up for the big battle, but this time, every ally that they ever met is aiding them. Of course Flik beats the shit out of Killem, Mr. Bill finally does to Mr. Hands, Sluggo, and Elmo what they did to his family for centuries, Buzz gets a new form called Ultra Nesbitt and puts Al and Stinky Pete in a world of pain of which they are not familiar. Most importantly, Jack and the Sullivan family finally get their sweet sweet revenge on Aku. Jack slays Aku in battle with his sword, finally putting the ancient evil to an end. Flik disintegrates Aku's remains to ensure he doesn't return. Randall asked if they would kill them, Sulley responds "If we did then that would mean we would be as worse as you, so I have another thing in store." A flat black diamond then floats through the sky towards the Roar-tastic Allegiance. Mike tells them "This is something Killem's brother knows really well, and it's called the Phantom Zone!" Nearly the entirity of the Roar-tastic Allegiance is now trapped in the Phantom Zone until someone decides to write them out. The Sulltastic Sullies have decided to stay in the living world as they need to protect it for the sake of the people. As a result of their courage, their fallen comrades and family members are also brought back. Samurai Jack decides to stick around in this universe to help protect others as he has been doing, while still visiting his home dimension to be with his family. In the final scene of the film, a ceremony is held where Jack, Mario, Forky, and Mr. Bumpy are made members of the Sulltastic Sullies. In the post-credits scene, it is shown that Killem, The Prospector, and Randall have somehow hid from the Phantom Zone. A spaceship abducts them and it is revealed to be none other than Emperor Zurg's ship. Zurg tells his minion Lotso, now a cyborg, to send them to the robotisizers. Lotso agrees and puts them into the machines. Zurg then speaks into his communicator, saying "I have them now, One-Above-All". We hear a voice say "Excellent", which Randall recognizes as the one who previously employed him. He screams in terror as he's placed into the machine. When they come out, they've turned into cyborgs under Zurg's control, similar to Lotso. Notes *Hank Hill, Dale Gribble, Jeff Boomhauer and Bill Dautrieve are notably absent in this installment despite being members of The Sulltastic Sullies. This is because they were dealing with a threat of their own in Arlen. *When the Sull-tastic Sullies appear back into the living world, Gaston appears for a split second. It's rumored that this might have a bigger part in the Laramore saga. *Stan Lee makes a cameo during the celebration at the end. Category:Episodes Category:Sulley Cinematic Universe Installments Category:The One-Above-All Saga